


Jingle... Oh, Balls - See Nash Write: The Best of the Shorts

by SeeNashWrite



Series: SeeNashWrite: The Best of the Shorts [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Holidays, Humor, Mistakes were made!, On-the-hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 20:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13061634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeeNashWrite/pseuds/SeeNashWrite
Summary: I was asked if there was to be a Christmas story coming out of SeeNashWrite. Lots of shmoop and mistletoe kisses and naked hugging atop bear skin rugs [totes faux, I presume] in front of crackling fires, and just SO MUCH LOVE in the Winchesters' eyes for "Y/N" is floating around the SPN end of Tumblr that Hallmark movies cannot remotely compete. Yet I answered the call, and delivered what I believe to be a more likely story of the dashing duo's activities during a given Christmastime.So here's your official summary of *my* holiday offering:Oopsies.





	Jingle... Oh, Balls - See Nash Write: The Best of the Shorts

Dean and Sam stared down into the crater-sized pit, grenade launcher and shotgun now lowered, hanging limply by their sides, then dropped to the ground.

The wind picked up, causing the faintest of tinkling to rise into the air, bits of wispy white fluff to hover and dance before drifting away.

Dean blinked for naught, still taking in the glow of the golden ichor oozing through the red velvet - it stung his eyes.

Sam waved his hand to no avail, still taking in a mouthful of the minty cloud rising from the body - it stung his nose.

_SNORT_

Looking up, their gazes met a reindeer’s glare. The elf perched on its back sneered as he flicked a point on one of the massive animal’s antlers. The large sack shifted, puppies whined, kittens cried, dollies yammered, and trains choo-choo'ed.

And then their actual target, the tall figure with goat horns protruding from the hood of his black cloak, sauntered over, snacking on snitched chocolate chip cookies. He took in the scene before him, paused at the hole, and gave the fallen jolly a quick once-over before guzzling from the glass of nog in his hand. Looking to the hunters, then to what was left of the North Pole emissaries, and back again, he tossed the empty glass over his shoulder, let out a clip of a chuckle before he spoke.

“Well, shit.”

The Winchesters slowly, in unison, began walking backward.

All of the reindeer became antsy, clomping their hooves into the earth, pulling at their harnesses.

The bruised elves emerging from the back seat of the wrecked sleigh hissed. 

Sugarplum fairies sharpened glittered fingernails into talons on the bent steel runners. 

Nutcrackers bared their teeth. 

And Krampus laughed heartily this time.

“Christmas came early!”

Rudolph’s nose would shine  _blood_ red tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is fuel! Let me know if you enjoyed. -Nash


End file.
